This invention relates to the testing, in an automobile electrical system, of the power input circuitry to a mobile or cellular telephone installation. More particularly, this invention provides a test device for determining the integrity and continuity of the battery, ignition, ground and horn circuits to which the telephone installation is electrically connected.
In many mobile telephone installations, the junction between the installation and the automobile electrical system is accomplished by way of a quick release multi-prong electrical connector. At the electrical system side, the connector integrates wires from the battery, ignition and ground circuits of the vehicle. A cooperative connector in the phone installation mates with the electrical system connector to provide a source of power to the installation. Some mobile telephone installations also include a link to the automobile horn circuit so that the horn sounds when a telephone call is incoming.
In testing and trouble-shooting mobile telephone installations, the first step is often to determine the conditio of the power input into the installation. When the mobile telephone installation is inoperable, the trouble source may be pinpointed to any one of the circuits to which the installation is electrically connected via the quick-release connector. The integrity of these circuits can be compromised by faulty wiring, electrical shorts, blown fuses, or wiring discontinuities.
Where the junction between the telephone installation and the automobile electrical system is accomplished by a quick release electrical connector, it is desirable to have means to test the condition and integrity of the power input at the electrical system side of the junction. Thus, a testing device that can be removably engaged to the electrical system connector is preferable. Since the junction between the telephone installation and the automobile electrical system is generally difficult to access, the testing device should be small and easily manipulated. It is also desirable that the device provide an easily discerned and interpreted indication of the integrity of the relevant electrical circuits. The present invention is addressed to these problems.